Shout That You Love Me
by TearStar
Summary: Kurama bumps onto Yusuke on the stairs then suddenly he became the punk Yusuke’s boyfriend! And Yusuke turned out to be more than just a school punk to him…


Shout That You Love Me

**Shout That You Love Me**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

**14**

_Yusuke Urameshi… the school punk. The brat that doesn't do anything other than skip class, pick fights, and play arcades. And if ever he's present in the school, he does nothing but to piss off the teachers and the students, together with his buddy: Kuwabara… but he means something else for me…_

**14**

Kurama stood from his chair after sitting on it for the whole day. He yawned and stretched; fixed his stuff and readied to go. They just had a student council meeting, in which he is the junior vice president. He felt so tired that he bumped onto someone on his way down the stairs. He was knocked down, together with his laptop. He looked up and saw that it is no one else but the Yusuke Urameshi himself.

"Oh!... You spilled my drink! What am I gonna do with it now?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Urameshi-kun."

"So you know my name? I supposed you also know 'who' I am?" –Yusuke said as scary as can be while pulling Kurama up on his feet by his collar.

Kurama understood and offered "I'll buy you another one."

"Good…" –Yusuke released him. "I'll keep this with me to make sure you won't run away." –Yusuke gripped Kurama's laptop.

Kurama descended the stairs and ran towards their cafeteria to buy a new drink for Yusuke. When he climbed up, he saw no Yusuke on the stairs.

"Urameshi-kun!!" –Kurama called out, afraid that the punk might have stolen his laptop.

Then he heard someone on the rooftop, he climbed up and saw Yusuke playing his laptop; his texttwist that is.

Kurama walked closer and saw that the longest word was not answered yet.

"Verdure." –he said out loud.

"Huh?"

"The answer to the longest word."

"Oh…" –Yusuke entered the said word.

"Here's your drink, Urameshi-kun… let me have my laptop back."

"Thank you… but I'm still playing."

Kurama pushed down the laptop's monitor with Yusuke barely getting his hands off.

"Hey! That's rude!"

"I did what you want, Urameshi-kun, so I deserve to get my laptop back."

"Urameshi-kun Urameshi-kun… Just drop the formalities, call me Yusuke."

"But that's jut for really close people or people with relationship, Urameshi-kun."

"Ok then, We're boyfriends from now on."

"Eh?! Urameshi-ku-"

"Yusuke Yusuke! We have a relationship now, right? Call me Yusuke."

Kurama stood there with dropped jaws. He couldn't believe Yusuke talked about being boyfriends that easily.

"Well, take your laptop… see you tomorrow, Kurama… my boyfriend." –Yusuke bid him goodbye and left him alone on the rooftop.

The wind blew and a small feather landed on Kurama's nose. He shoved it off and screamed of annoyance.

"Urameshi-kun!!"

**14**

Kurama jumped to his bed, hitting his face with his pillow. He couldn't believe he had a boyfriend that way.

"No… he's not serious. He's just playing me….Ahh!!"

"Kurama my son? What's wrong? I heard you shouting." –Shiori walked in.

"Oh, mother…nothing. I'm just stressed out."

Shiori sat beside him… "Is something bothering my son? Is that about love life? You could tell me."

"M-Mother?? No…"

"Do you have a girlfriend already, Kurama?"

"No."

"…Perhaps a boyfriend?"

"Mother?!"

"Well well, sleep now, its 12pm… good night, my son, I love you."

"I love you too, mother… Good night."

**14**

Kurama ran pass the school gate, just in time before it closed.

"Kurama-kun! I thought you're gonna be absent today." –Botan

"Oh, Botan-chan… I woke up late." –Kurama explained, then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Kurama." –Yusuke greeted.

"Kurama? Only Kurama? Why no formalities Kurama-kun?"

"Ah Botan-chan-"

"I'm his boyfriend." –Yusuke proudly announced, placing an arm around Kurama's waist. "So, is she your bestfriend, Kurama?"

"What?!" –Botan couldn't believe Yusuke likes boys like him. "Kurama-kun!!"

"He's not my boyfriend, Botan-chan. Really!... Yusuke, will you quit it out?"

"Nah?! Just Yusuke too?? Kurama-kun??" –Botan took notice.

"Ah no!!"

"I see you're getting used to it. See you later, Kurama. Mwah!" –Yusuke bade and kissed Kurama's cheek.

"Yusuke!!" –Kurama exclaimed, rubbing his kissed cheek.

"What. Is. Going. On… Kurama-kun?"

Kurama knows he'd have a hard time explaining it…

**14**

The explaining got even worse when the news spread. As in really spread to the whole school; even the teachers knew.

"Minamino-san… you better not get 'infected' of Urameshi-san's stubbornness."

"S-Sensei…" –Kurama blushed of embarrassment.

'_I swear you'll be dead, Yusuke… I mean, Urameshi-kun._'

The break time bell rang, Kurama's signal to leave and confront Yusuke; in the only place he knows where: the rooftop.

"YUSU-URAMESHI-KUN?!"

Kurama looked around and saw Yusuke… bruised, wounded, and bleeding.

"Ei my boyfriend? Why are you here, Kurama?"

"What… happened to you?" –Kurama's kindness urged him to help Yusuke.

"I just got into a brawl- Ouch!" –Yusuke flinched, Kurama just poked his bruise.

"Sorry… Wait here."

Kurama ran downstairs again to get his small box of cotton, alcohol, and some band aids. He went back and attended on Yusuke's bruises.

"No need to worry, my boyfriend…. These are nothing."

"Sit down, Yusuke." –Kurama ordered, not really noticing the way he called Yusuke.

"Ok, Kurama, as you say…"

Kurama carefully cleaned and band aided Yusuke's wounds, not noticing Yusuke's face is getting closer and closer to his.

"Mmm!" –Yusuke took advantage of the nearness and kissed Kurama's lips.

"Yusuke!" –Kurama slapped Yusuke away, suddenly standing up.

"What? Boyfriends kiss…come here."

Yusuke held Kurama's hands and sat him on his lap. Yusuke stroked Kurama's hair…

"Kurama-kun… oh." –Botan suddenly walked in on them.

"B-Botan-chan?"

"…So it is true, he is your boyfriend."

"No wait!" –Kurama wanted to stand and chase Botan for he knows the girl would tell their other friends, and probably the whole school; but he is fastened there by Yusuke's grip on his waist.

"Where are you going? Chase that blue girl? I'm getting jealous, Kurama." –Yusuke whined.

"Stop acting like it! We're not boyfriends, Yusuk-Urameshi-kun!" –Kurama forced to stand and walked out on Yusuke.

…So, the weeks passed, with Yusuke still carrying out the boyfriend thing… Kurama was writing on his notebook, perched on his chair and not wanting to be disturbed. The classroom is quite noisy but he lifted his head when the class suddenly became quiet.

"Kurama, I bought you lunch." –Yusuke was standing in front of him.

"Y-Yusuke??" –Kurama looked at the lunch and milk Yusuke is holding.

Yusuke smiled, pulled a chair and sat in front his desk. He laid the lunch for Kurama to eat. Kurama could see in his peripherals that his classmates are eagerly watching them; some fans giggled and huddled on the corner.

"Yusuke, you don't have to bring me food, I have bento box."

"Oh, you bring your own lunch? Then why aren't you eating it?"

"I'm not hungry yet… what's that?" –Kurama pointed to the new wound on another spot on Yusuke's face.

"Oh, nothing!"

"You brawled again?!" –Kurama poked the wound.

"Aw-ouch! Hey!"

"You receive punches, then just a poke hurts you that much?"

"It's a wound you're poking!!"

"I told you not to engage in stupid brawls."

"They're not stupid, and they're the one who started it."

"Blah blah blah!" –Kurama irritatingly said.

Then they started fighting, which fan girls would call: love quarrel; Kurama's kind nature can't help but care whenever Yusuke gets wounds. Kurama leaned forward to take a look on the wound and then started treating and scolding Yusuke about fighting, again…

"Ohh, look at that, so sweet!" –their fan girl whispered to the other.

"Yeah! I hope Urameshi-kun would visit Kurama-kun more often."

"Ouch! Blow on it, blow on it Kurama!"

Kurama complied and gently blew on the wound.

…Fan girls sighed...

"I don't want you fighting, Yusuke. Stop it, ok?"

"Kurama… I can't promise that though."

"I won't talk to you if I learned you brawled!"

"Hey! Blackmail!!"

"It's not!"

"It is!!"

"Be still! I can't place the band aid!"

"Sorry…"

The fan girls watched the whole band aiding scene… Kurama leaned forward and slowly covered Yusuke's wounds with the band aid; gently touching and pressing skin to firmly place it there.

…Fan girls giggled…

"…Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"… I love you."

…Fan girls fainted…

"Y-Yusuke, you shouldn't say lies."

"It's not a lie… I do love you, Kurama."

Kurama looked at Yusuke's face and saw that the other boy is staring right back on his eyes. He couldn't see nor feel anything fake about it, but he just doesn't want to believe… those words coming from a guy, who just said he's your boyfriend from now on just so you'd call him by his name and knows nothing else but fights, are simply impossible to be heard of in the first place.

"Uhm… Lunch break's over, you should go back to your class." –Kurama excused.

"I won't go unless you go to the rooftop and shout that you love me."

"Yusuke…" –Kurama really bothered now.

"…Alright… see you later… But drink the milk, though." –Yusuke handled him the milk from a while ago and then walked out of the room just in time before the teacher walked in.

**14**

The day ended with Kurama not attentive to his classes. He stepped out the room only to be greeted by Yusuke.

"Kurama!"

"Y-Yusuke?" –Kurama said, still not used to Yusuke's presence around him.

"Going home?"

"No… I'll return books to the library." –Kurama said, attempting to leave Yusuke behind.

Yusuke ran after him and snatched his bag from his shoulder.

"I'll carry this for you."

"You don't have to. Give it back."

Kurama attempted to get his bag back, Yusuke held him on his back, nudging him forward towards the library. Kurama had no choice but to endure how the students and some teacher looked at them. He returned the books and tried to get his bag back.

"Yusuke!"

"I love it when you call me that… shout some more."

Kurama pouted and reached for his back, somehow hugging Yusuke in the process.

"Uh-Sorry!" –Kurama jumped back, blushing sheepishly.

Yusuke smiled, walked closer and embraced him. "Nothing's bad from hugging me… you could hug me anytime you want."

Yusuke released him and returned his bag before walking away. Kurama looked at Yusuke's retreating form, confused on the lingering feeling of Yusuke in his arms.

**14**

More days passed, with Kurama somehow getting used to Yusuke's company; visiting him, buying him milk, sometimes full lunch, and accompanying him home. It's not only him who's getting used to it, Botan too.

"Kurama-kun, Yusuke didn't visit today?" –Botan.

"Yeah, he hasn't come yet."-Kurama said, looking at the classroom door.

"K-Kurama-kun?" –One of their female classmates said.

"Yes?" –Kurama cluelessly asked.

The girl handed out a piece of rose and a bar of chocolate. "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Kurama-kun."

"Oh… Thank you." –Kurama accepted the gifts.

Kurama looked at the girl and saw that there are other people lined up behind her…

"Kurama-kun… actually there are boys who asked me to give you these… they're scared that Yusuke-kun would know, so they handed it to me." –Botan said, holding tons of flowers and chocolates.

'_I almost forgot… it's Valentine's day today. But where is Yusuke?_' –Kurama thought, not really minding the other gifts.

**14**

Kurama waited in the classroom for Yusuke, being left alone by his classmates. He let another ten minutes pass but no Yusuke showed up. He decided to stand up.

'_Maybe he is not serious in the first place…maybe he's out there, laughing at me for believing…_'

"What are you thinking about?"

"Yusuke? Where've you been?"

"Oh, so you're waiting for me? Huh?" –Yusuke asked, overflowing with confidence.

"N-No! I'm going home."

"Hey! Aren't we gonna go out? It's Valentine's today!"

"So?"

"Come on, Kurama!!"

They are walking the hallway when Kurama saw a freshman standing at the end of the hall. The freshman looked scared…

"Hello there." –Kurama greeted, Yusuke standing beside him with raised eyebrows.

"I-I… Kurama-senpai..." –the freshman wanted to give the bouquet of roses but hesitated when he saw Yusuke.

Yusuke walked closer to the freshman and circled him. "You're gonna give that to Kurama?"

"Yusuke! You're scaring him." –Kurama scolded.

"No… go on. Give it." –Yusuke encouraged the boy.

The freshman swallowed and followed Yusuke. He handed Kurama the bouquet of roses.

"Happy… Valentine's senpai." –the boy nodded and scurried away, blush reddening his whole face.

"Ooh… my boyfriend got a lot of admirers! From every year level, huh?"

"Yusuke!"

Kurama opened his bag and tried to fit the bouquet in with the previous ones.

"Woah!! Do you have a flower shop or something?!" –Yusuke teasing him for a having so much flowers.

"Stop it! At least 'they' gave some… unlike you…"

"…Hey!"

"Why? It's true! You said you're my boyfriend but you didn't give me anything yet…"

"That's why we're going out on a date! Our very first date, mind you!"

Yusuke held Kurama on his arms, dragging him along.

Yusuke brought him to places he hadn't been before, but always wanted to go to.

"Yusuke, I don't know this."

"It's easy, just aim and press the button when you see a zombie."

Yusuke thought him how to play arcades. Shooting games, fighting games, even the childish games. All seemed so simple to Kurama, but what he doesn't see is that he kept on smiling. His smile almost didn't go away.

"Yusuke! I want that stuffed bunny!"

"Hmm! Piece of cake!"

Yusuke sat confidently in front the machine. He dropped the token and started controlling the mechanical hand to aim and grip the pink stuffed bunny.

"…Ah!!" –Yusuke screamed when the bunny fell.

"Yusuke!!" –Kurama puppily tapped Yusuke's arms.

"I'll try again!"

Yusuke tried again and again. And the bunny fell and fell. Kurama kept on whining, not really minding if people are staring at them. After almost an hour of trying, finally the bunny was captured successfully. Kurama leaped and leaped, happy that he got the pink stuffed bunny.

"Ahh… I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Yusuke brought Kurama to a stall, of waffles, dumplings and some what they call street foods.

"Uhm… shouldn't we go somewhere else?"

"Kurama? Don't tell me you hadn't tried these?"

"Well…"

"Try it! You'll be surprised on how delicious they are."

So Kurama did. Yusuke bought him every kind available in the stall, giving Kurama a full sample of the variety of food. Yusuke was right, Kurama was surprised on how delicious they are.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

They are in the train now, sitting close to each other. Kurama stares at his feet, looking back on their date. It wasn't his dream date at all. It's not set in a romantic city, not in a high class restaurant, but gave him unique feeling of happiness. What they did and ate is what he secretly wanted to try but never really got to do… Yusuke gave him the chance to do them. Kurama cuddled the stuffed bunny tighter, coldness creeping in his flesh; making him shake a little.

"Kurama? Are you ok?"

"It's cold…" –Kurama inched closer to Yusuke, putting his head on his 'boyfriend's' shoulder.

"Excuse me."

To the 'couple's' surprise, a street photographer sat beside them.

"Good evening to you two."

"Yeah… Uhm-what's the matter?"-Yusuke said, not the gentleman type at all.

"I just wanted to give you this."

The photographer handed Yusuke a picture, a picture of him and Kurama in their quest to get the stuffed bunny.

"Eh? You?"

"Well, I couldn't help myself. You two looked so good together. I hope you don't mind."

"…What more can I do? You already took picture…But hey! This is good." –Yusuke praised.

The photographer smiled and left. Yusuke looked at Kurama's reaction but to his surprised, his Kurama is asleep on his shoulder.

**14**

Kurama woke up on his bed…

"Huh?!" –He suddenly sat up. "What happened?"

Kurama ran downstairs to ask his mother but Shiori was off to work early today. He looked at the clock and saw that he's going to be late. He hurriedly bathed and dressed up; and ran towards school.

"Botan-chan? Where's Yusuke?"

"I think I saw him climbed the annex building."

"Thank you!"

Kurama ran in search for Yusuke. He saw the teen laying on the rooftop.

"Yusuke! What happened?"

"Hey, Kurama!" –Yusuke sat up.

"What happened last night?"

"Huh?" –Yusuke could see the confusion in Kurama's eyes. "What? Don't tell me you don't remember? Man… we had a great time last night. Kissing and touching and… Moans and groans…"

"Yusuke?!" –Kurama protested, he couldn't take the green look and feel on Yusuke's face.

"It's real!"

"…WHAT??" –Kurama strangling Yusuke.

"H-Hey… wait! I'm just joking."

"You didn't… we didn't…"

"Yeah, we didn't 'screw' up last night." –Yusuke forming a little grin.

"You're grinning! Don't lie to me, Yusuke!"

"Seriously, we didn't do anything after we ate. You just fell asleep on my shoulder so I carried you home. That's all… but man, I wish we did something-Ouch!"

Kurama pinched Yusuke's cheeks. "Mother saw you?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she do?"

"She asked who am I, so I introduced myself."

"What'd you say?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"WHAT??"

**14**

Kurama didn't wait for Yusuke at the end of the class, he went home in a hurry and wanted to explain things to his mother. He sat in front their door, waiting for Shiori to come.

"My son? What are you doing out here?"

"Mother, about the guy last night: Yusuke?"

"Oh, your boyfriend?"

"N-No-"

"He's kind." –Shiori exclaimed.

Kurama looked at his mother's face… it's the first time he ever saw his mother smile like that.

"Mother…"

"Kurama… if you're wondering about 'it'. It's ok for me. As long as you're happy… and you do look happy in your sleep last night."

"I do?"  
"Yes… come on in, I bought dinner."

**14**

As usual, Yusuke accompanies Kurama home after schooldays. But today, Yusuke bought something before they leave the school.

"Yusuke, what's with the ramen?"

"Your mother told me you're always tired from school and almost always miss dinner, so I thought I'd treat you early dinner from now on."

"Yusuke… You shouldn't spend on me."

"I want to."

"No… don't spend on me…"

"…Alright. Give it to me today… please eat the ramen."

Kurama ate the ramen, feeling really touched by Yusuke. This is the first time someone gave him early dinner. After he ate the ramen, Yusuke took his hand and brought him on the rooftop.

"Kurama? Do you know why I always come up here?"

"Why?"

"…Because this is the only place I feel I belong to. The place I fit in. The place where I feel I am someone… the place I feel free. The place that lifts me away from my sad little world; my world where anytime I could die from all those people I fought with."

"Then move away from it."

"It's where I grew up in… it's hard to just turn around and walk away from it."

Kurama looked at Yusuke's reaction, he could feel Yusuke wanted to say more and that he is coming from something deep…

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"…Yusuke…"

"I love you, Kurama."

Kurama didn't answer, because he wasn't sure… They spent the time staring at each other's eyes, not noticing they're falling asleep in each other's gaze… Kurama woke up, alone.

"Yusuke?"

The sky is starting to get dark. He stood and looked down to see if the school gate's still open. But his eyes saw something he wished he didn't. Yusuke is outside the school gate, being hit with bats, wooden and metal alike, by at least 8 people.

"Yusuke!!"

Kurama ran as fast as he could downstairs. The guys are gone when he reached Yusuke. Kurama felt like he's in a different world, a world of blood red. Yusuke is lying there on a pool of his own blood.

"Y-Yusuke?"

Kurama is shaking, almost fainting as he was kneeling beside Yusuke. He doesn't care of the world around him, all he was feeling is this strong urge to hold Yusuke.

"Hey hey hey! Stand back!!" –Kuwabara shoved him away from Yusuke. "What'd you do to Urameshi-kun?!"

"Kuwabara-baka… shut up." –Yusuke blurted out.

"Did this guy beat you up?"

"No… he's my boyfriend."

"Huh? Are you, red head?"

…Yusuke looked at Kurama, waiting for a reply…

"…Yes. I'm Yusuke's boyfriend." –Kurama said, for the first time ever.

A strong feeling in him gave him strength to shove Kuwabara away and claim his Yusuke.

…Yusuke smiled…

"Your name's Kuwabara?" –Kurama sturdily asked.

"Y-Yeah…" –Kuwabara said, still couldn't believe Yusuke have a boyfriend, instead of a girlfriend.

"Hurry! Call an ambulance."

**14**

After that incident, Kurama felt change in him. He was so scared that time. He was scared not to be able to see Yusuke, hear his voice, see his eyes, face, nose, lips, hair, even his wounds. He was scared not to be able to eat with Yusuke, walk home with Yusuke, go out with Yusuke… Lose Yusuke… and he was so glad he didn't.

"Yipee! Kurama loves me too now!" –Yusuke giggled like girls do.

"Yusuke, be quiet!"

"He loves me, he loves me!"

"Yusuke!!"

"Kuraaammmmmaaaahhh…" –Yusuke snuggling to him.

"You have classes, right?"

"…Ok, see you later."

"No fights, Yusuke."

"Promise!"

Kurama watched his boyfriend Yusuke walk out the room, smiling as he goes.

Yusuke returned at lunchtime. Joining Kurama in lunch, or you could say, feeding Kurama his lunch.

"One more, Kurama. Ahh." –Yusuke said as he held up the spoon at Kurama's mouth.

"Yusuke…" –Kurama blushed.

"Come on, Kurama-kun. Heehee!" –Botan teased as she takes picture of the two boys.

"Botan-chan!"

"Kurama, one last! Say ah!"

"Uhm… Ahh..." –Kurama opened his mouth and took in the spoonful of rice and shrimp tempura.

Botan rejoiced and thought of an idea. "Why don't you feed Yusuke-kun too, Kurama-kun?"

"Good idea, Botan-chan! Hahaha! Kurama, ahhh…" –Yusuke opened his mouth, asking Kurama to feed him too as he did.

Kurama did. He shoved the last spoon of rice and tempura in Yusuke's mouth.

**14**

2 months passed since then, and their relationship is well accepted now by everyone. And everybody sees the good change in Yusuke. He attends his classes now and seldom heard to be caught in a fight. But nothing gets past Kurama's knowledge…

"Hey…" –Yusuke chased Kurama down the hall.

The red head has been ignoring him the whole day. Yusuke visited him at lunch but Kurama didn't mind him.

"Kurama, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?!"

"Ask yourself!"

"Ah! I'm asking you! I wouldn't ask you if I know, right?!"

"You promised, Yusuke."

"Promised what?"

"Not to get caught in a fight anymore, remember?"

"Oh… I did no-"

"Don't try to lie. I saw you yesterday. At the vacant lot with Kuwabara, fighting with the guys from Karakura High."

"I-I well… they started it!"

"You promised not to fight! And just that, I saw you smoke and drink too!"

They reached the streets now and ready to cross to other side.

"W-What?! When is that?!"

"Yesterday and the day before."

"Ha? Oh, so what now?! You're spying on me? Why can't I do what I like to do?!"

"You like to burn your lungs?! Your liver?! Go on, burn your body to sickness and death!!" –Kurama screamed, not minding if everyone heard it.

Yusuke saw the tears forming in Kurama's eyes, come to think of it, this is the first time they argued.

"Kurama… sorry… I love you… hey! I'm apologizing here!!"

Kurama continued walking and crossed the street, leaving Yusuke trapped in a red light on the other side of the street. Yusuke had no choice but to wait for the cars to stop and then he'd cross. By the time he crossed, Kurama already disappeared.

"Damn it!!"

Yusuke went to his sanctuary other than the rooftop: the arcades. He sat on his spot and started punching and slashing his virtual enemies… somehow feeling a pair of eyes watching him. He looked around but saw no one suspicious, so he continued playing. He almost lost all of his money buying tokens and cards to continue playing. His hands are busy on the game controllers but his mind is busy about Kurama.

'_Damn it! What will I do? This is our first fight ever!... Should I just let the day pass or go to him now?_'

Then a bold, red GAME OVER flashed on his screen

"Losing your expertise, huh?" –Kuwabara popped out and laughed at him.

"Hmph!"

"Agh! What the?!"

Yusuke punched Kuwabara's face. "What was that for??"

"…Kurama and I fought!"

"So how am I involved in it?!"

"…I just… wanted to release my anger before I go to his house."

"So you're gonna turn me into a punching bag? Agh! Ouch!"

"Yes!!"

Yusuke released all his tension and anger on punching Kuwabara but stopped after 6 punches.

"Oh… thank you, Lord!" –Kuwabara praised on his still being alive.

"…Sorry man…"

"You wanna release anger? I saw Karakura guys near 'our' arcade territory."

"… Never mind." –Yusuke declined for he knows Kurama would get mad again. He reached in his pocket and brought out their picture in their arcade date last Valentine's day… Then that feeling of someone watching him came back.

**14**

Kurama opened their door and climbed up straight to his room; from that, his mother Shiori knew something was up.

Kurama grabbed the pink bunny Yusuke got for him.

"You… You made me angry… you little pink bunny!"

Kurama squeezed the stuffed toy really hard and threw it on the door, just as Shiori was walking in.

"Mother!"

"Oh!" –Shiori was able to catch the bunny on time.

"Ohh… I'm sorry… I'm just…" –Then Kurama started to cry.

Shiori sat beside him and asked what's wrong. Kurama took a few minutes before he told her everything…

…Kurama woke up from the gentle strokes on his hair, expecting to see his mother…

"…Yusuke?"

"Hey…"

Kurama sat up and moved away from Yusuke.

"…I found this by the door… you threw it?" –Yusuke holding up the pink stuffed bunny.

Kurama took the bunny. "Yes… like this." –then he threw the bunny again.

"Kurama? I gave that to you."

"That's why I threw it! Go home, Yusuke." –Kurama knew to himself that he didn't mean all of those…

Yusuke stood and retrieved the bunny, holding it dearly.

"Kurama… I'm sorry, okay? I promise I won't do it again."

"…You said that too before."

"I mean it this time… I love you." –Yusuke kissed Kurama's cheek.

Kurama took the bunny again and kissed it.

"Ahh! It should be ME. Not the bunny…" –Yusuke whined, knowing everything's ok again.

"You gave it to me." –Kurama leaned on Yusuke. "I love you too, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled and embraced Kurama. "But still, it should be me you kissed not the bunny…"

"OK!" –Kurama lowered the bunny and kissed Yusuke… Yusuke's lips.

"Mmm… Man… That kiss is too fast! Again again!"

"Yusuke!"

"C'mon, Kurama! Mmwaaahh…"

"Yusuke!!"

Yusuke chased Kurama around the room, pouting his lips for a kiss.

"Mmwaah! Kurama!!"

"Stop it, Yusuke! Ahahaha!"

**14**

"I heard you and Yusuke fought." –Botan inquired.

"How'd you know?"

"Kuwabara-kun told me."

"Ohh… Yeah, but we're ok now." –Kurama gladly announced the good news.

"Excuse me, Botan-chan!" –Yusuke, shoving Botan aside.

"Hey! Yusuke-kun!"

"Kurama… are you free later?" –Yusuke straight forwardly asked Kurama.

"Ahh huh?"

"Is that yes?"

"No, I mean… What for?"

"Let's go out."

"Come on, Kurama-kun!" –Botan convincing Kurama.

"Will you give us a minute alone?!" –Yusuke driving Botan away. "So, Kurama?"

"Ah… Ok, but we shouldn't stay out late."

"Oh… we'll head straight to the motel then so we'll finish early." –Yusuke, cocking his eyebrows up and down.

"…Yusuke!!" –Kurama blushed.

"Joke! …We won't do anything you don't want to… So, I'll pick you up later! See ya!... I love you!" –Yusuke shouted for the whole world to hear.

Kurama smiled of love… "See you later!"

'…_Why can't he say he love me too?_' –Yusuke asked himself…

As agreed upon, Yusuke picked Kurama up and off they went on their date. They always pass by the arcades and play some games; just like a ritual everytime they go out. Not to mention the ramen eating…

"I'll just order… find us a table." –Yusuke said to Kurama who politely followed.

Yusuke went to the counter to order, this is the first time they ate in that shop so the clerk ain't that friendly… Yusuke repeated for at least three times before the clerk wrote their order. Yusuke released a sharp breath, feeling irritated again… then he felt those watching eyes again. He looked around but saw no one of suspicion…

"Yusuke!" –Kurama waved at him.

"Oh." –Yusuke looked around one last time then walked towards Kurama.

"What's wrong? You're looking for someone?" –Kurama asked.

"No no… just… I feel like someone's watching. Nevermind!"

**14**

"The park was fun." –Kurama said out of the blue. Yusuke was unusually quiet.

"Oh, yeah!"

"…You're bothered. Why, Yusuke?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Is it about the staring thing back in the ramen shop?"

"…Hmm a little."

"But you saw no one."

"Yeah… it's just that I feel like that lately…"

Yusuke looked at Kurama. Then he suddenly realized what if they were together then his enemies attacked them, hurt Kurama… he cringed from the guilt he'd feel.

"I'm sorry, Kurama… I love you." –Yusuke said amidst the crowded train.

Kurama whispered on his ear "I love you too."

There it goes again. His emotion of, what? Anger?, that Kurama whispered it.

'_Why can't he say it out loud? Why does he have to whisper it? Is he ashamed of me?_'

**14**

That strange feeling grew and made Yusuke feel like Kurama is not taking him seriously. He doesn't show it, he doesn't say it… Kurama doesn't even ask him how his day went. What he did on weekends. Kurama doesn't even call him. Why is it always him who should go to Kurama and ask him out? Why can't Kurama do that? That day Yusuke didn't visit Kurama, hoping Kurama would come to his classroom or find him; but Kurama did not… and because Yusuke loves him so much, he couldn't bear it; he went to Kurama's that night.

"Oh Yusuke, why didn't you come today?"

"Oh… I'm just in the classroom… I was hoping you'll go there."

"…Why didn't you go to me?"

"Why didn't you look for me and ask? Why is it always have to be me?!"

"…What do you mean?"

"Why should it always be me who's going to you? Who's looking for you? Why can't YOU visit ME? You knew I didn't come this lunch, at least you should've looked for me, but you didn't!"

"I was doing something…"

"That you can't even message or call me?!"

"Yusuke…"

"Do some effort, Kurama! I'm so tired of the effort's always from me!" –Yusuke didn't even step a foot in Kurama's house then left. Hoping Kurama would chase him and say sorry… but Kurama did not…

'_What's the matter with him?? Are intelligent people numb??_'

Yusuke asked himself again, staring and waiting for his phone to ring.

'_He should've called right now… as in now… Hey, call Kurama!!_'

He doesn't know why or if he's just feeling super sensitive lately, but he believes Kurama should show some love for him. Or at least do some effort as what he was doing… he's just human, he's tired of always giving… he wanted to feel given to. He wanted to feel important… or at least close to it.

"Kurama, call me up now!!" –Yusuke talked to his phone.

And miraculously the phone rang.

"Thank goodness… Hello, Kurama?"

"This is Kuwabara!"

"Call later! I'm waiting for an important call!" –Yusuke hang up.

**14**

Botan noticed that Yusuke didn't come over again today.

"Kurama-kun? Where's Yusuke-kun?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you in a lovers' quarrel?"

"…You could say…"

"Why don't you call him or go to his room, or the rooftop and talk it over?"

"…Botan-chan… He went to my house last night."

"Yes? What happened?"

"…He told me to do some effort."

"What effort?"

"I don't know… he just got mad."

'_Man, Kurama-kun? Are you really that clueless??_'

Botan looked at Kurama, seeing that his friend is worried.

"You know… not that I'm siding with Yusuke-kun or something. I could also see and understand what he's talking about… he wants you to woo him. Do the efforts he does towards you. You know, visit him too. Call him. Bring him lunch, ask him out… Those stuff."

"He should be the one doing that, right?"

"Oh Kurama-kun!! I can't believe this… tsk tsk… That's my point! He's always the one doing it. YOU should also do it. Relationship works both ways. It should come from both of you, not just one of you. Why don't you go to him now?"

"…Botan-chan…"

"Come on, Kurama-kun!!"

Yusuke whistled his way into his enemies' territory, yes, his enemies' territory…

"Urameshi? Did you get lost? This is OUR territory."

"No, I'm not lost… actually I intended to come here." –Yusuke admitted, inviting a fight against five men.

"Hah! I bet you want to die now… I won't deprive it from you. Boys, attack!"

Yusuke brawled with all five of them, releasing all his stress… he clapped his hands, dusting them off. He smirked at the five men laying on the ground.

"Huh! You're five but you still can't beat me…"

…The staring eyes came again… Only this time, it felt closer…

"…Is someone there?! Come out!!"

Yusuke waited for a reply or for someone to step out, but no one did…

**14**

"Oh, Urameshi-kun's absent today…" –Kuwabara said.

"Oh… well, nevermind." –Kurama began to retreat.

"Kurama-kun?! You won't even ask where he could possibly be right now?" –Botan short-patiently blurted.

"I guess he'll call later…"

"Ouch! Dense! So dense… YOU call HIM!"

"Yeah, Kurama. You call me." –Yusuke arrived, bruised.

"Yusuke?... You fought again?" –Kurama, irritated.

Botan looked at the two and slowly retreated out of the scene, dragging Kuwabara along.

"Let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you." -Yusuke

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Botan-chan is right. You are dense."

"Stop fighting, Yusuke. You promised."

"I love you, Kurama."

"Liar! If you really love me, you should stop fighting and making me worried."

"Liar? How about you? You never ever said you love me while I say it all the time, anywhere!"

"I'm not that type of person."

"You can't say you love your boyfriend?"

"I say I love you, right?"

"When we're alone. Why? Are you ashamed of me? You don't want anyone to hear?"

"No, Yusuke!"

"Then shout on the roof top, on any rooftop, that you love me!"

"This is so childish! Nonsense argument!"

"Shout, Kurama!"

"Grow up!"

"Show me you love me! You don't do anything to make me feel it! I can't feel it… Kurama… make me feel loved…"

Kurama took his pride and walked out on Yusuke, ignoring him. Expecting him to come up and apologize like he always does.

**14**

Kurama let the day pass without calling Yusuke. It's not that he doesn't understand, it's just that his pride is too high and won't let him… he knows it's wrong, but it's just that he's used to always being the one receiving, not giving. Always being the one looked up to and admired. Always being the one noticed all the time. Always having everybody's attention…

"Kurama-kun?"

"Botan-chan?"

Botan sat next to him and gave a pat on the back…a hard one.

"Agh! Botan-chan?!"

"Wake up, Kurama-kun!! You didn't call Yusuke-kun and you walked out of him yesterday too! You chose your stupid pride over his feelings… Kurama-kun, Yusuke-kun is just human. He gets worn out. Drained."

"Worn out… of loving me?"

"…No… he just wants to feel you value him too."

"I do value him. That's why I go out with him when he asks me out."

"Yeah… but now you know he can't see that as such, do it another way. Sometimes boys need to hear and feel. Not just imagine. Say it. Act it. Do it."

"You mean we're gonna do 'it'?…"

"…Not that kind of 'it'! Kurama-kun!!"

"Ahahaha, I'm just playing. Of course I know what you're talking about… Ok, I'll try… Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, that's a start! I think I saw him with Kuwabara-kun out the gate."

Kurama waited for Yusuke outside their room but he learned that he didn't attend classes.

"Kuwabara-kun? Where's Yusuke?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him since yesterday… I'll go to the arcades and inform you if I saw him there."

"I'll come with you."

Kurama joined Kuwabara in the arcades in hopes of seeing Yusuke in one of them; only to find no trace of Yusuke.

"Do you think he's fighting again? Where could he be?" –Kurama asked nervously.

"Calm down. Maybe he's just around. Did you try to call him?"

"Yeah, but no one answers, it just keeps on ringing."

"Oh… he left it again."

"…Kuwabara-kun, I need to see him."

"…Alright. Just follow me."

Kuwabara led him to places where Yusuke usually goes. Underground arcades, other school territories, near the bridge, the stream, park and even the roof tops of some malls.

"He goes up here?" –Kurama asked breathlessly after trying to bare the pressure of climbing up the roof top without being noticed by mall officials.

"Yeah, he's a roof top loving kind of guy."

"…Oh yeah, he told me once… He's not here. Where will we go next?"

"Honestly, I don't know… we went everywhere he goes."

**14**

'_Kurama, Kurama, Kurama… are you even looking for me?_'

Yusuke walked the streets and alleys, looking for a fight to start or to join into. It's the only way he channels his anger and stress… he entered one alley full of trash and some beggars, suddenly feeling those staring eyes again…

"Hey… I know you."

Yusuke looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Of course you do, I'm Yusuke Urameshi… wanna fight?"

The guy smiled and without a word came running towards Yusuke, fist first. Yusuke bent backwards a little to avoid the punch then pushed the evaded fist away, sending the guy on his knees. The moments turned to minutes of punching and kicking and exchange of curses between the two teens. One obviously dominating the other… after a while of bruising and bleeding, the guy fell on the floor in complete surrender.

"Heh… Thank you for pre-occupying my mind, I really needed it this time." –Yusuke said, wiping away the blood from his forehead and lips.

**14**

Kurama walked home looking at every corner and alley he passes by in hopes of seeing Yusuke. He can't help but look back at yesterday. Yusuke confronted him and is open for more argument but he didn't take the chance. He walked out and left Yusuke in his pain. Ignoring his simple request: say you love me.

"Yusuke where are you…"

"Welcome home, my son… is there a problem?" –Shiori.

"No… Uhm, mother… did Yusuke pass by here or… did you see Yusuke, mother?"

"No… Call him."

"He left his phone."

"Ohh… come on in first, he might call later."

**14**

Yusuke sighed and wiped another line of blood from his lips and brows. He just had his fourth brawl of the day. He straightened his shirt and stepped out of the dark alley, and into the more familiar light outside. From roaming around, he found himself back in his territory. He saw his favorite arcades around, and some faces he had beaten long ago; all of them looking away when he passes by. He was away from them a few steps when those staring eyes fell on him again. Pissed off, he looked back…

"Who are you?!"

To his surprise, he saw some guy standing right behind him, staring at him. The stare felt so familiar; instantly telling him that this is the guy who gives him a pair of staring eyes everywhere he goes.

"What's your problem? I felt you watching me.., why are you watching me?!" –Yusuke questioned the guy.

The guy looked up and revealed his face to Yusuke. Yusuke stared for a while and remembered…

"Aren't you the guy from Karakura last semester? The one I beaten to a pulp?"

"Yes… I'm glad you still remember me. How about my name?"

"…I don't remember my beaten enemy's name, sorry."

"Oh. It's Rui. You should remember it."

"And why should I?"

Rui walked closer to Yusuke, almost hugging him, then a loud sound was heard, echoing in the darkness.

**14**

Kurama waited in his room for a possible call from Yusuke. But Yusuke did not. He tried calling him again but gets the same result…

"I don't like this feeling…"

"Kurama? Someone's here to see you." –Shiori called.

Kurama ran downstairs. "Yusuke!"

"It's me…"

"Kuwabara-kun?"

"I saw Yusuke."

"Bring me to him!"

They didn't ride a cab or a train. They just walked and walked, with Kurama not liking the direction they're heading to: hospital.

"Why…What happened to Yusuke?"

Kuwabara didn't answer but just kept on walking, prompting Kurama to follow him some more. Kurama was expecting Kuwabara to lead him to a room. He did… but in the morgue room.

"No… huhhhnn." –Kurama started to panic and pick up the clues.

He started crying and heaving; shaking as he looked at which metal bed Kuwabara stopped at.

"Agghh… haaghhh…. Y-Yusuke…"

Kurama threw the white blankets away. "YUSUKE?!" he started crying over Yusuke's body. "What happened? I was just with him yesterday??"

"On my way home… people were crowding around something. When I recognized him, I brought him to this hospital… but the doctors said… he's… dead…" –Kuwabara was weeping as well.

"Why?! Why?"

"…He was shot… I believe, by some guy we fought… in the past."

"…Stupid brawls!!"

Kurama couldn't believe how fast things happened… it was just yesterday he was with Yusuke, arguing. It was just yesterday Yusuke opened up to him, telling him how he feels… telling him a request… a request…

Kurama stopped weeping over Yusuke's body and ran out. He ran upstairs, climbing almost endless plight of stairs to the rooftop. On the rooftop…

'_You can't say you love your boyfriend?_'

'_I say I love you, right?_'

'_When we're alone. Why? Are you ashamed of me? You don't want anyone to hear?_'

'_No, Yusuke!_'

'_Then shout on the roof top, on any rooftop, that you love me!_"

Kurama took in a deep breath and shouted: "I LOVE YOU, YUSUKE!! I love you, Yusuke!! I love you, Yusuke!! I love you, Yusuke!!"

"…Kurama-kun…" –Kuwabara watched him shout those words, over and over again.

"I love you, Yusuke!! I love you, Yusuke!!"

The wind blew and a small feather landed on Kurama's nose, but this time he didn't shove it away. He took it between his hands, knowing that the feather is from Yusuke…

**14**

Wakas

**14**

**TearStar: **(sniff) There, it's done… I hope you liked it… RnR. TT

Sorry it took me a long time to post a story again… School's making me busy!! TT it's a miracle I was able to type this… though I'm not feeling it well… let me know what you think.


End file.
